Good Boy
by Got Scots
Summary: A short fic on how the famous Sky Captain met the intellecutal Dex. PS: I love reviews!


_Disclaimer--I don't own Sky Captain, Scotland or Dex. Just my made up character, Desmond. And if you were wondering: Yes, Desmond is named after the hatch-guy on LOST._

Good Boy

Joseph had always liked flying into his base in North Berwick, Scotland. The view was absolutely beautiful. The base was located right on the shores of the ocean. Joe smiled at the calm, soothing waves washing up upon the sand. His eyes soared around happily as he slowly began to land his plane.

Then his heart stopped. His eyes darted back to an area in the water he had been looking at minutes before. Floating lifelessly on top of the Atlantic ocean, Joseph thought he saw a body.

He fumbled for the radio and spoke nervously into it. "Uh... Des?" He slowed the plane down so it became even slower than it had been when he was admiring the view.

"Yes, captain?" Joe's fellow pilot, Desmond Elliot answered from the tower.

"Look to your um..." Joseph still caught his curiosity trying to steal glances at the mystery below him. "Look to your right. Do you see that out in the ocean?" Joe began expertly landing the plane while waiting for a reply.

It took Desmond a little while, but he answered, "Yes. Yes I do." He hurriedly added, "I'll meet you outside in a sec."

Joseph hopped out of the plane and his feet landed firmly on the ground. He blocked the sun out with his hand as his eyes searched the ocean for the floating body. He had no such luck in finding it. He was about to move closer when he saw Desmond racing outside of the tower. Joseph had almost forgotten how fast he was.

The young man came racing into view. He pushed back his long, blond bangs and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He spoke in the rough, Scottish accent Joe remembered so well, "He's about two miles off shore, Captain."

"He?" Joe asked disappointedly. The last time he had saved someone out of the water it had been a female. A female named Polly Perkins. And his rescue had caused the two of them to fall in love.

"Yes, he," Desmond replied as he stared off in the ocean's direction. "Shall we take the boat?"

The two of them raced off in the direction of Desmond's sleek, fast, metallic boat. They boarded without pausing to even take a breath. Des raced to start the boat and Sky Captain followed shortly behind.

A few minutes later, Des quickly stopped the boat and pointed out into the water. "There he is," Desmond said hurriedly, but Joseph had already dove into the water.

Des squinted at the salt water that had splashed in his eyes. He watched Joe swim the few feet out to reach the man. Desmond stood on board, his hand hovering above the life ring. He watched as the brave Sky Captain swam past the waves crashing in his face with that unconscious man in his arms. Soon, Joseph had reached the boat and Desmond extended his hand. He yanked the two of them on board.

Joe spat some ocean water back into the sea and then nodded his head at Desmond. Des raced off to start the boat again. Meanwhile, Joe hung back with the limp young man. He took a good, long look at him. The man had dark brown hair and a somewhat muscular figure. If he would open his eyes, Joseph would be able to tell what colour they were. "Wake up," Joe patted the man on the cheek. Then, he pressed his ear against the man's chest to find a heartbeat. "Thank God," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Joe opened the door a crack and watched the beam of light illuminate the unconscious man's profile. Suddenly the man's eyes fluttered open and he looked right up at Joseph. His brown eyes quickly scanned the room. "Where am I?" The man asked as he shifted in his bed. 

"You're in my room," Joe said stiffly, "I found you out in the ocean. I rescued you."

The man smiled wanly up at Joe. "Thank you," he said.

"What's your name?" Joe stepped further into the room leaving the door open a bit. The light from the hallway spread across the carpet choosing only to light up a slice of the room.

"Dex," The man replied softly. He sat up in his bed and reached out to shake Joe's hand.

"Sky Captain," Joe replied gruffly. Dex nodded and looked strangely up at the Captain. "Are you hungry?" Joe asked.

"No, not really," Dex replied, "but do you have any chewing gum?"

* * *

"Desmond I can't have this!" Sky Captain cried frustratedly. He banged his fist angrily against the side of the plane. 

Dex peeked his head out further from behind the boxes. He knew he would get in huge trouble with Sky Captain if he was caught in the hanger of the base, so he made his movements quiet and subtle.

Once he got a better view, Dex could see both Desmond and Sky Captain arguing about the plane.

"I'm sorry, Captain. It must've just blown a fuse or something."

"Can't your people fix it?"

"'Fraid not," Desmond replied as he hung his head. "I'm sorry, Captain. But when you said I could take her out for a test drive--"

"I know, I know," Sky Captain put his hand up telling Des to stop. "But, Des we're in danger. Gershe and his fleet could fly overhead any minute now."

Dex confidently stepped out from behind the boxes and offered, "I can fix it, Captain."

Sky Captain turned around with a shocked look on his face. Bewildered and then angry he shot a look at Dex. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work with planes. Anything that's wrong with that baby, I can fix it," he didn't want to sound too sure of himself, but deep inside he was.

Sky Captain raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Can you fix this?" he pointed to a smoking, smashed up part of the plane. Sky watched a grin spread across Dex's face.

"Of course I can, Cap."

Only a half an hour into watched Dex get to work, Desmond rushed up to Joe. "Joseph," he said worriedly, "Gershe and his fleet have been spotted." He watched Joe's look fade from a curious one to a distressed one. "They're only twenty minutes from the base. We could surprise attack them, but--"

Sky interrupted by shouting over to Dex, "How long will it take you to fix that thing?"

Dex shoved his chewing gum to the side of his mouth. "Just another half an hour, Cap," Dex hollered.

Joe began walking towards the man hard at work. He placed his hands on his hips and stared down at Dex who was laying, grime covered, under the belly of the plane. Dex peeked up at him. "Are you working your fastest?" Sky Captain asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I need this plane ready for a surprise attack on Gershe's fleet in less than twenty minutes," Joe demanded.

Dex swallowed hard and then thought for a moment. He replied, "I could get it done in ten minutes, but then the motor would only last two hours or so."

"Well, hurry up," Sky Captain cocked his head.

Ten minutes later, Dex emerged from the bottom of the plane, his face stroked with some grime and a smile. Joe watched him curiously. "Is it done?" he asked.

Dex beamed as he wiped his hands on his pants. He saluted to Sky and said, "Ready for take off, Sky Captain."

An amazed expression came across Joe's face. Before he could stop it, the next thing out of his mouth was, "Good boy, Dex."


End file.
